


Exploração

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Falando assim parece que eu sou um pervertido, e o pior é que talvez eu seja mesmo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploração

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito pro desafio da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/69486.html) e usando palavras que a linda da [](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**watermark**](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/) sugeriu: **dedos** , **diretoria** e **hora extra**. E, ainda consegui escrever me inspirando em uma [música](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SCWQEUn8h0) do Placebo (que no final não se encaixou na história, mas podem ouvir sem medo de spoilers nem nada). Zerei a vida.

(2003)

Havia apenas uma coisa que eu temia no Lucius, e era a ausência de medo dele.

Durante todo o tempo que eu convivi com ele como amigo, e ainda naquele começo de namoro, ele não tinha receio de absolutamente nada. Não que ele fizesse as coisas mais malucas e retardadas todos os dias, mas era visível que ele não se intimidava com nada, ou talvez o fato de eu viver preso em uma rotina de limites tão grandes e intransponíveis como a Muralha da China acabasse me deixando chocado com as coisas simples que ele fazia.

Brigas, por exemplo. Por Deus, eu o conheci em uma briga, e ao longo dos anos vê-lo chegar na escola machucado ou com as mãos roxas se tornou parte da rotina. Era algo que não adiantava discutir com ele, e pelo menos ele parou um pouco desde que começamos a namorar, mas ainda aparecia com os nós dos dedos machucados (ele nunca deixava os machucados curarem completamente, e isso me deixava maluco de raiva) e um ou outro hematoma feio que não foi minha culpa ( _culpa_ , não causa ou motivação. Eu não causava hematomas, mas por minha _culpa_ ele já tinha chutado a mesa e batido na cama umas dez vezes). E quando ele respondia rindo que não tinha medo de apanhar, só me restava cruzar os braços e torcer para que ele não voltasse sem uma das pernas um dia desses. Ou caolho.

Quanto ao resto da nossa rotina, ele era mais do que eu podia pedir. Muito mais do que eu tinha sonhado, mas considerem que eu nunca namorei ninguém, então tudo é uma tremenda novidade. Inclusive aquelas brincadeiras de desafio, "desafio você a fazer isso", ou "você não teria coragem de fazer aquilo". Essas eu descobri ser um problema sério, ainda mais com alguém que não tem medo.

Ele sabia que eu era completamente inexperiente, que eu tinha meus limites e que todo esse assunto de sexo me deixava mais excitado que qualquer coisa, mas igualmente apavorado. Então ele assumiu o controle da situação e simplesmente me propunha "cinco minutos" de qualquer coisa nos momentos mais impróprios. Foi assim que eu conheci todos os banheiros da escola, e o fundo da sala dele, e o quartinho de limpeza que tinha uma saída pro telhado que eu nem sonhava.

Falando assim parece que eu sou um pervertido, e o pior é que talvez eu seja mesmo.

Houve esse dia em que eu comentei _brincando_ (é bom frisar isso) que graças a ele eu já tinha conhecido todos os cantos obscuros do colégio, só faltava a diretoria. Mas ele não respondeu nada, só riu e me tirou o assunto da cabeça com um beijo, e esse foi o perigo. O silêncio dele, o espaço que eu dei para que aquela cabeça loira e encantadora pensasse demais.

Falando assim parece o começo de um pornô ruim, mas é só a história de um oral que tinha tudo pra dar errado. É vergonhoso colocar a coisa desse jeito, mas...paciência.

Vejam, eu tinha esse probleminha na minha ficha escolar: os dados que estavam nela não eram meu endereço real, minha mãe não morava ou atendia aquele telefone. Aliás, no que lhe dizia respeito, eu poderia ter virado limpador de fossas ou ser estuprado por babuínos selvagens no caminho até Roma, ela sequer piscaria se soubesse alguma coisa ao meu respeito, simplesmente pelo assunto não incomodá-la (e ela viver bêbada demais pra prestar atenção em alguma coisa).

O fato era que, os dados eram da minha chefa, e ela me ajudou demais em Roma, inclusive mentindo para que eu conseguisse estudar naquela escola. Só que pra coisa dar certo eu não podia me comportar mal ou ter notas ruins, principalmente por ser bolsista. Desde que eu não fosse chamado até a coordenação ou a diretoria, minha vida seria tão tranquila quanto poderia ser a vida de um garoto que mentiu sobre os dados na ficha escolar. E isso significava que eu tinha uma fobia da diretora. E eu não estou exagerando, quase vomitei de nervoso na entrevista de admissão.

Como eu acabei me apaixonado por um garoto que frequentava tanto a sala da senhora Benassi ao ponto dela não só ter o número do celular da mãe dele como também ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome, olha, é um mistério. Ou uma piada divina, tanto faz.

Houve esse dia em que eu comentei _brincando_ sobre conhecer todo o colégio, e passaram-se uns dez dias até que eu fosse escapar de alguma aula com o Lucius. Meu professor de biologia tinha faltado, a sala do meu namorado estava fazendo qualquer trabalho em grupo que tornou a aula um caos, excelente desculpa para usar aquelas horas extras como extensão do intervalo.

Nesse dia eu estava especialmente empolgado pois Bice finalmente tinha decidido dar um passo a mais com o namorado da época e me pediu para comprar um pacote de camisinhas com ela antes das aulas, e me deixou ficar com duas, como se eu fosse realmente usá-las. Mas, elas tinham gosto, e eu queria mostrar pro Lucius como eram bonitinhas. As embalagens tinham até frutinhas com rostos, era muito legal.

Quando nos encontramos ele foi me levando até o prédio antigo, e eu simplesmente fui seguindo, pensando que iriamos parar na cantina ou rever os banheiros da turma do fundamental, mas quando acabamos na frente da sala da diretoria eu congelei. Ao ponto de travar e não conseguir andar.

A sala na verdade eram duas. O prédio antigo já havia sido usado como casa, então muita coisa foi reformada, mas as salas da administração foram preservadas ao máximo, e a diretoria era um enorme quarto que foi dividido no meio, mas mesmo assim era imenso. Dividiram o cômodo e a outra sala era usada como arquivo, e uma recepção foi improvisada na frente dessas salas, onde você precisava avisar a secretária que tinha hora marcada, ou que havia sido chamado. Não se entrava na sala da diretora sem passar pela secretária, e a maldita não estava ali naquela manhã.

Ele me puxou, e eu caminhei relutante até perto da mesa da recepção, depois eu parei e fiquei encarando ele com um pavor misturado com raiva que também me surpreendeu.

\- Que foi? - ele perguntou com aquele sorriso bobo dele. E eu indiquei a mesa da secretária com a cabeça e uma expressão furiosa, talvez até sorrindo histérico.

\- O que a gente tá fazendo? - tentei rir, mas saiu um grunhido. E ele riu, o maldito.

\- Pode vir, não tem ninguém aqui.

\- Ninguém além da diretora? Você quer que a gente seja expulso?

\- Confia em mim?

A maldita pergunta, aquela pergunta que ele já sabia a resposta e mesmo assim fazia só pra me provocar, só pra me dar aquele embrulho no estômago e me deixar com as mãos e os pés dormentes de tanto nervoso. Ainda mais me olhando daquele jeito, esperando pelo levantamento honesto de todas as vezes que eu tinha me ferrado por culpa dele, coisa que ele sabia bem que eu não tinha.

Suspirei, o encarei sem precisar responder e aceitei com relutância que ele me puxasse até a sala da diretoria, que não estava trancada.

Para a minha surpresa (e alívio), a diretora não estava lá, mas a sala continuava grande e intimidadora, exatamente como eu lembrava: a mesa dela bem próxima a porta, com duas cadeiras para os visitantes e mais a frente dois sofás grandes de couro, uma mesa de centro bem baixa e de tampo de vidro entre os sofás, e a parede do fundo forrada de livros. Os móveis tinham cores muito escuras, as paredes tinham um tom de creme gasto, tudo isso fazia a sala parecer mais antiga do que devia ser.

Havia um relógio enorme em uma das paredes, marcando nove e cinquenta. Dez minutos pro intervalo, e eu ainda não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo ali.

Lucius passou por mim e me ofereceu um chiclete, que eu recusei com um grunhido. Ele andava impossível desde que começou com essa mania de chicletes, mascava uns dez por dia, cinco ao mesmo tempo se pudesse, e colocou o meu e o dele na boca enquanto caminhava, sentando-se no braço de um dos sofás.

\- Então? Estamos aqui, em um lugar onde não deveríamos nem sonhar em estar, e tudo que você faz é se encostar ai mascando feito uma vaca e não me explica nada. - cruzei os braços, encarei o chão de madeira e me aproximei dele, devagar para ouvir o som engraçado que meus sapatos faziam.

\- Você disse que ainda não conhecia toda a escola, então resolvi te apresentar a diretoria.

\- Legal, mas eu já conheço esse lugar. Esqueceu que tem uma entrevista pra estudar aqui?

\- Não bobinho, _você_ não entendeu. - ele esticou o braço e me puxou para perto pela ponta da gravata, brincando de enrolá-la entre seus dedos e falando sem me olhar - Ouvi você comentando com estes ouvidos aqui, que a terra hei de comer um dia, espero eu, que você conhecia todos os cantos obscuros do colégio, e eu ainda não tinha te apresentado esse.

Corei e abri a boca para protestar, mas não fui rápido o suficiente para evitar o beijo dele (eu nunca era). Me mantinha abaixado pela gravata, e dava para sentir que planejava ir além daquilo. E eu, louco e imprudente simplesmente me deixei levar, e em minha defesa a boca dele ficava deliciosa quando ele mascava aqueles malditos chicletes de menta.

Aos poucos eu me aproximei mais do corpo dele, encostando minhas coxas no sofá e me apoiando nele com uma das mãos, a outra segurando o rosto dele sem necessidade, ele não planejava ir embora, sequer se mexia. Suas mãos apertavam meus quadris de leve, brincando com os ossos saltados e descendo aos poucos, no tempo certo. Logo eu já estava com uma das coxas sobre o braço do sofá e ele quase caindo, até que nos afastamos e eu me sentei ao seu lado, ofegando surpreso quando ele me abraçou pela nuca e se deitou sobre mim, pressionando seu corpo contra a minha coxa e brincando além do recomendado com o meu pescoço.

Minha mente ainda registrava que sim, eu estava no escritório da diretora e, puta que pariu, estava me amassando no sofá dela sem nenhuma preocupação com o resto do mundo, mas eu tinha todo o histórico de vitórias do meu namorado sobre as leis do colégio ao meu favor. Se ele me perguntasse de novo sobre eu confiar nele, teria respondido entre os beijos e lambidas que sim, é claro que eu confiava naquele sorriso maldito dele, e pensei em dizer isso quando empurrei seu corpo para trás e vi seu olhar confuso.

Puxei uma daquelas camisinhas do bolso de trás da calça e mostrei com um sorriso besta, observando a reação surpresa dele, que a pegou da minha mão e ficou olhando os desenhos.

\- Morango? Da onde veio isso?

\- Lucius, agora não...

\- Poxa, bonitinha mesmo, os moranguinhos tem carinhas. Que gracinha.

\- Lucius!

Ele piscou e me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Que foi?

\- Vai jogar fora esse chiclete ou não?

Foi divertido vê-lo me avaliando e depois erguer uma sobrancelha desconfiada, mas se ergueu rápido e ajoelhou-se na minha frente, colocando o chiclete debaixo do sofá enquanto eu me empenhava em abrir a calça, mas ele acabou me ajudando no processo. Eu estava tão nervoso com o medo de ser pego que minhas mãos tremiam, bem mais que o normal.

Não foi a coisa mais maluca que eu já fiz com ele, mas deve ter sido a segunda ou terceira no ranking. Foi a primeira vez que eu segurei nos cabelos dele e mexi meu quadril com força, isso eu lembro muito bem. O barulho do sofá de couro, a visão insana dele me engolindo sem cerimônia, de um jeito tão sujo e faminto, suas mãos firmes nos meus joelhos, a expressão de desejo dos olhos dele...ele sabia que eu ficava louco quando ele me encarava com a boca cheia, e eu tive que morder um dos meus dedos para sufocar os gemidos que queriam escapar, me deixando naquela situação terrível em que eu não sabia se agarrava os cabelos dele ou se tapava minha boca, pois fazer qualquer uma das coisas com apenas uma das mãos não dava certo.

Gozei rápido, ele não precisou passar nem cinco minutos ali, e gozei como se estivesse em casa, como se estivesse pelado na cama dele. Mordi tanto meu dedo que deixei marcas bem feias nele, mas não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, pois assim que eu terminei já quis tirar a camisinha e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Nem que fosse pela janela.

Nos arrumamos, ele colocou a camisinha e a embalagem no bolso e eu penei pra fechar a calça, mas conseguimos sair da sala as nove e cinquenta e sete. Eu ofegando e suado, exausto e implorando por cinco minutos com os olhos fechados, ele com os cabelos bagunçados e as bochechas coradas, sorrindo feito um maldito. Mas ele também gelou quando ouvimos a voz da secretária no momento em que ele soltou a maçaneta.

\- Vocês estão fazendo o que ai? - ela era uma moça baixinha, com óculos muito grandes e laquê demais no cabelo, usava aquelas roupas esvoaçantes que mulheres velhas gostam de usar, e não parecia nada feliz - Se querem falar com a diretora tem que marcar horário!

\- Nós pensamos que ela estava aqui. - ele mentiu com aquele sorriso de anjo que me dava calafrios - Sabe, eu precisava falar com ela sobre um assunto.

\- O senhor sabe bem que ela não vem cedo durante as terças, não pode ir entrando na sala dela!

\- Eu só bati na porta!

\- Podem ir andando, a menos que queiram que eu chame a coordenação e consiga marcar uma reunião com a diretora amanhã cedinho. - ela bateu palmas e passamos por ela de cabeça baixa, mas Lucius me parou no meio do caminho e voltou para falar algo com ela, qualquer coisa que eu estava cansado demais para ouvir.

Notei um garoto do terceiro ano parado perto de uma das pilastras que ficavam nos corredores daquele lado do prédio. Um garoto muito, muito feio.

\- Leva ele até a enfermaria e sai daqui! - ela esbravejou e ele se afastou dela rindo - Eu juro que vou chamar a coordenação e anotar isso na sua pasta!

\- Vai precisar colocar outra folha nela se for anotar tudo, sabe disso.

\- Sabe quantas folhas extras você já tem? - ela bateu na mesa e se sentou ajeitando os óculos enormes - Quatro! Quatro folhas!

\- Pena, na outra escola eu consegui cinco. - ele murmurou e me puxou pelo pulso, passando pelo garoto e seguindo pelo corredor sem pressa, parando perto de uma das salas do fundamental e se encostando na parede, longe o suficiente da diretoria.

Aproveitei para me apoiar nos joelhos e respirar fundo, talvez tentando recobrar a vida que eu quase perdi com o susto que a secretária tinha dado. O garoto se aproximou de nós, e eu consegui notar melhor como seus dentes eram esquisitos, a gengiva dele era muito grande e ele não conseguia fechar a boca direito. Falou alguma coisa com o Lucius que eu não entendi, pegou algo da mão dele e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Suspirei e puxei os cabelos para trás, pensando no que eu devia fazer da vida depois daquilo tudo, e me surpreendi com um beijo dele, sem cerimônia nenhuma. Aproveitou que meus braços estavam erguidos e me abraçou com tudo, até me erguendo um pouco antes de me colocar no chão enquanto eu choramingava de medo e de susto, olhando aflito na direção da secretária.

\- Que foi? - ele perguntou preocupado e eu só balancei a cabeça, até falar era cansativo - Não gostou de eu ter te mostrado um lugar novo?

Precisei respirar um pouco, fazia questão de responder aquela pergunta.

\- Você é retardado? Sua mãe te deixou tombar do berço? Você tá drogado? - bati no ombro dele, mas ele só riu - Porra!

\- Calma!

\- Lucius, não me mostra mais lugar nenhum dessa escola, tá? Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, não precisa. Eu tô bem na ignorância, sério.

Ainda prometi dar o troco, deixar ele exausto e qualquer outra ameaça idiota que eu nunca cumpriria, tudo calado pelo gosto do beijo dele. Morria de medo de beijá-lo ou mesmo abraçá-lo dentro da escola, tinha medo que alguém se incomodasse e resolvesse nos bater, esquecendo que eu estava com o cara que tinha quatro folhas extras de ocorrências na ficha escolar.

Afastei o rosto dele e fiquei esfregando a ponta do meu nariz no dele, uma mania besta que nós criamos depois que um de nós gozava, e eu lembrei de perguntar sobre o garoto dentuço.

\- Ah, ele me devia um favor e eu pedi uma ajuda aqui. - indicou a diretoria com a cabeça - Dez minutinhos de distração, só isso.

\- Mas e a diretora?

\- Terças ela chega mais tarde, por isso que eu tento arrumar encrenca nesse dia, pelo menos dá tempo de avisar minha mãe.

\- Avisar?

\- É, pra ela não atender se não quiser ouvir merda, assim me poupa a visita.

\- E...e o garoto? O dentuço?

\- Ele tem um nome e é horrível você limitar toda a vida dele aos dentes enormes que ele ostenta, que comportamento horrível.

\- Sério? E qual é o nome dele?

\- É Cassius, mas o apelido é Goomba. - ficou rindo quando o olhei feio pela resposta - Que foi? Eu não coloquei esse apelido nele.

\- Ele te ajudou aqui de graça?

\- Foi, não falei que ele me devia um favor?

\- E o que você deu pra ele?

\- Dinheiro o suficiente pra que ele não fale _quem_ entrou na diretoria, caso resolva falar.

\- Nossa, você realmente pensa em tudo. É um perfeito mafioso.

\- Desculpa se eu gosto de ser precavido.

\- _Desculpa_ , - coloquei uma das mãos sobre o peito de forma afetada e o empurrei para trás com a outra - mas a última coisa que você é, meu bem, é precavido. A gente podia ter sido surpreendido ali a qualquer momento!

\- Para de ser medroso, você sabe que eu não ia te envolver em nenhuma furada.

Me abraçou de novo e insistiu por um último beijo, que eu só dei depois de desviar muito dos lábios dele. No fundo eu adorava esse espírito aventureiro dele, me dava coragem para fazer coisas que eu jamais sonharia.

E estava tudo bem, até que ele apalpou a minha bunda e eu não senti a outra camisinha. Me soltei do abraço dele e apertei meus bolsos sentindo um desespero crescente.

\- Que foi?

\- Eu tinha duas camisinhas, cadê a outra?

Ele tirou a usada do bolso e então nos encaramos. Olhamos na direção da diretoria e saímos andando e eu o puxei do jeito mais discreto que eu consegui, rezando para que a secretária não resolvesse entrar naquela sala, ou que conseguisse improvisar uma boa desculpa.

**Author's Note:**

> A camisinha que o Francis ganhou parece [essa](http://dumdum.hk/en/product_images/u/651/strawberry_condom_a__51670_zoom.jpg).


End file.
